Mea Aurora
by SissiCuddles
Summary: The Doctor thinks he has lost everything after River has to leave for the library. Then an enigma in the form of a young woman appears into his life, bringing back what he has just lost. And that's when everything changes. Eleven/River and original character. Rated M for safety.


**Mea Aurora  
**Eleven/River Song, Original character

_The Doctor thinks he has lost everything after River has to leave for the library. Then an enigma in the form of a young woman appears into his life, bringing back what he has just lost. And that's when everything changes._

* * *

**Hello people :) This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfiction; I wont ask you to be kind and show mercy because it's really not my style. All I'm going to say is that I appreciate feedback a lot, so... please leave a review :) This chapter is not beta-ed so every mistake is mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor looked down at the tiny planet at his feet. The TARDIS had decided to take him back to the Library. It seemed like yesterday when he had managed to escape that infamous library without a scratch. Well, without a visible one. And it was that yesterday. River had left only a couple days ago for her mission sponsored by the Lux Corporation. She had been so happy and enthusiastic about this new adventure. She loved libraries. She had told him that she would spend endless hours scooped up on a chair in the most hidden corner of the Luna University Library, looking for him in every history and fiction book.

Before leaving, she had straightened his blue bow tie, pecked his lips and with that she was gone with a loud crack of her vortex manipulator, leaving behind her a small trail of smoke.

"Good bye, River" the Doctor whispered at the planet before slamming the blue doors and leaning against them. The TARDIS didn't protest at his rather sudden action, but dimmed the lights leaving the console room almost completely in the dark. "I know." the Doctor replied at the silent time machine. She hummed. "She was special." She hummed again. "Yeah – he chuckled softly – it's a Pond thing."

"I can't let this happen again." he paused. "I couldn't save Rose nor Donna... Martha was strong enough to part before I could ruin her too." the Doctor paused. "I lost Amy and Rory, but at least they had each other. I could have saved River. I was supposed to look after her and I let her down." The TARDIS protested. "No, you know I'm right." he said with a resigned smile.

The Doctor stood up and walked back to the console. "I don't feel like going anywhere today... let's just orbit somewhere else, okay?" he said, caressing the console. He walked towards the hallway and into the quietness of his time machine.

* * *

"Why the long face?"

The Doctor was slumped on a bench in Kensington Gardens. The sun was almost completely set, leaving a rosy shadow behind, that turned different shades of purple before finally meeting the deepest of blues. When he looked up, a young woman was giving him a sympathetic look, head tilted to the side obviously waiting for an answer.

"Long story." he replied, scooting closer to the edge of the bench, leaving some space for her to sit. The girl smiled and sat next to him. "You shouldn't be alone. It's getting dark."

"Oh Doctor, a girl from the 51st Century can clearly look after herself." she said smiling up at his dumbfounded expression.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, reaching for the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. His hand curled around the familiar object just for safety. "But first, what's a girl from the 51st Century doing in the 21st?"

"Oh, I wanted to see what was the big deal about this century. Humans are still hopelessly trying to make things work without leaving the planet... their will is outstanding if you ask me." was her reply. She smiled cheekily at him before reaching for something in the bag she was sporting. She extracted a packet of gummy bears and tossed two green ones in her mouth before offering the small bag to the Doctor. He eyed her carefully before reaching for the candies. He popped a green and a red one in his mouth and munched on them.

"You still haven't replied to my first question." he said after a while.

"And I won't." she said cheekily. "Spoilers"

The Doctor winced at the word and his shoulders once again dropped. His eyes grew a shade darker as his head fell back into his hands. Spoilers.

"You will see her again, Doctor." the girl said, munching on the candies. Her eyes didn't meet his; they were fixed on the first twinkling stars appearing one after the other in the night sky. "That's all I can tell you." she whispered.

"What?" he asked looking quizzically at her. The girl smiled and handed him an envelope.

"I'll be leaving in two minutes." the girl said, turning to look him in the eyes. "When I do, open that envelope and read it carefully." her hand grabbed his gently. "Follow its instructions and for God's sake be there on time!" she finished while standing up and throwing the still half full bag of candies in the nearest trash can. "That trash can looks like a miniature Dalek." she chuckled.

"Why did you throw the candies in the rubbish?" the Doctor asked, still perplexed.

"You are unbelievable." the woman laughed. "I just drop a bombshell on you and you ask me about the candies." she paused. "She told me you have always been like this and I had never believed her. Childish and immature. Dark and gloomy. All at the same time."

The Doctor's eyes were still focused on her. "Who are you?" he asked once again.

"You'll find out when the time comes. I won't see you again, but you'll be seeing me quite often." she said. The Doctor didn't miss the change in her voice and the shadow of sadness, loneliness and longing in her eyes.

"You gave me this - he gripped the envelope tighter – and told me to follow the instructions inside. Why should I trust you?" he asked finally coming to his senses.

"Trust me... just like you have trusted River Song." she said and looked up at the stars. "It's time for me to go." she whispered. "My name's Aurora by the way...".

She smiled sadly and threw at him the last of the red gummy bear she was holding in her hand. "I only eat the red and green ones..."

"Yeah, they taste way better that the others." the Doctor continued. Aurora's smile widened as she nodded.

She turned around, took a step ahead but stopped in her track. She didn't turn around, but looked up at the sky and straightened her posture.

"I'm going to miss you, raggedy man." she said, two lone tears wetting her cheeks. "Be there on time. She's a Pond but she doesn't like to be kept waiting for long."

And with that she run.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the young woman as she run away from him. She run till she reached the beginning of the thicket and turned around. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him. With a loud crack and a bright blue light, she was gone and the night turned sombre around him.

That girl was an enigma, he thought. She was intriguing, enigmatic, beautiful and so young. The Doctor's eyes were still fixed on the point where Aurora had just disappeared and suddenly the envelope felt heavy in his hand. He stared down at it and kept turning it over and over between his fingers.

After a good minute, he opened the plain white envelope and extracted the small piece of paper. He read the series of numbers and letters and sighed. He looked up at the stars before closing his eyes once again. The Library. Again.

All of a sudden the TARDIS materialized in front of him and opened her doors, humming softly.

"What's wrong, old girl?" he asked standing up. The TARDIS hummed insistently and as soon as the Doctor stepped inside, she closed the doors behind him. "You cannot seriously think I'd do what that girl said! That's crazy – the machine hummed - hey, I know what it means when you hum like that, don't you roll your eyes at me like humans do!"

The TARDIS hummed again, this time differently. It wasn't out of annoyance or excitement, it was out of sadness. The Doctor looked at the console under his hands and stroked it lovingly. "If we do follow the instructions in the letter..." he started but trailed off.

"_Remember when I told you that I'd travel with you whenever and wherever you wanted?" River had asked, receiving a nod from the Doctor. "Do you still want me to travel with you?" He had stiffened in her arms and had looked down at her expectant eyes. Her eyes were bright and happy, full of hope and excitement. "I'm starting to feel tired of running around all the time." He had smiled at her as the tears threatened to escape his eyes as he nodded. "Then what about traveling together for a while? Just you and I. And space." she had asked while stroking his face lovingly. "I'd love that." he had replied. She had straightened his blue bow tie, pecked his lips and with that she was gone with a loud crack of her vortex manipulator._

The Doctor eyed the console and run his hands on the various levers. "Let's go." he whispered in the end.

* * *

After a topsy-turvy trip in the vortex, the TARDIS finally stopped. Once again the Doctor found himself looking down at the tiny planet that was The Library. The biggest library in the whole universe was on the verge of a cataclysm. Again.

He observed the planet from just outside its atmosphere as he sat on the TARDIS floor, long legs dangling in the emptiness of space. He sat in silence and waited deep in thought. Why would the girl ask him to got to the Library again and how could she possibly know him? How could she know River and mostly how could she be so sure that he would see River again? How?

The Doctor closed his eyes and rested his head against the door frame. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked violently, shaking him out of his thoughts. He immediately looked down at the planet at his feet.

A blinding light was engulfing the whole planet. The Doctor shot up and gripped the door frame with both hands, trying to maintain his balance as the TARDIS started shaking even harder.

In a matter of seconds the light was gone and the Library laid untouched in its original place. The Doctor looked back down at the planet and shook his head in puzzlement.

"What the hell?" he mumbled before turning around towards the console.

His eyes widened at the sight. A white astronaut suit was laying on the floor a few feet from him. He walked closer and eyed the mysterious astronaut. The person moved slowly, still knocked out. The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and sonic-ed the unconscious out figure. The person inside the suit was still alive.

He slowly pointed his screwdriver at the helmet and gently removed it. Fiery blonde curls came into his vision as his eyes focused on the astronaut.

"River..." he whispered, stroking the woman's cheeks. She unconsciously leaned into his touch. "Oh, River..." The Doctor repeated, holding the archaeologist in his arms.

"Doctor..." she mumbled in a throaty voice.

"Shh... it's okay. Everything's okay now." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"What's happened?" she asked, as he slowly lifted her in his arms and made his way towards the closest bedroom.

"I don't have the faintest idea." he said with a small smile. "Hush now... You need to rest."

"Do not hush me, Doctor. I still am your wife." River mumbled, slowly opening her eyes as he laid her on the bed.

"You shush me all the time." was his reply.

"Like I've already said – she took a deep breath, while snuggling under the covers – I'm your wife." she finished with one of her cheeky smiles. The Doctor chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea. But we'll figure it out. What's important is that you're here now." he replied, locking his eyes with hers. "We have all of time and space to ourselves now."

River closed her eyes and smiled.

"You got that right, sweetie."


End file.
